The present invention relates to a measuring device for detecting parameters that characterize the operating behavior of hydraulic assemblies, particularly energy generators (suppliers) such as pumps and energy consumers such as motors, percussion mechanisms and cylinders. The measuring device includes a measuring member with which the pressure conditions existing in the pressure conduit of the assembly can be determined.
The optimum use of hydraulic assemblies such as pumps, motors, percussion mechanisms and cylinders requires the monitoring of certain characteristic parameters, particularly the operating pressure and the input flow rate of hydraulic fluid. Since, for example, changes in the operational behavior of an energy generator or energy consumer (also termed collectively as "energy converters") caused by extraneous influences and/or wear generally occur only gradually and thus are not readily discernible for the operating personnel, a continuous or at least intermittently repeatable opportunity for monitoring characteristic parameters is a desideratum. The information obtained may be used to influence--for example, by regulation--the operational behavior of the respective hydraulic assemblies.
In motors, for example, the torque and the rpm can be determined from the magnitude of the operating pressure and the input flow rate. In percussion mechanisms it is possible to determine the individual impact energy and the impact frequency of the percussion pistons and in cylinders the displacement force and displacement velocity may be ascertained. The magnitude of the operating pressure and the supply flow rate of an energy generator and the magnitude of the input flow rate of an energy consumer are usually determined by means of a pressure measuring unit and a flow rate measuring unit.